Templar Epsilon
'This article was written by PoNs3993. Therefore, it is within Pacific Rim: Uprising's canon timeline and ''has nothing to do with the Second Kaiju War. ''Please refrain from making edits or creating any separate page without the author's discretion. ' Templar Epsilon is a mark VI Australian jaeger. Its destructive potential is comparable to an entire nation's nuclear deterrent. History Templar Epsilon was the final mark VI jaeger, launched on April 1, 2034 at the Jaeger Assembly Building on Kodiak Island. It was assigned to the Sydney Shatterdome, becoming an integral member of the Sydney Strike Group. When rogue Shao Industries drones attacked the Sydney Shatterdome in 2035, Templar Epsilon was immediately deployed to stop them. It managed to take down two drones, before being surrounded by the remaining seven. With all other jaegers in Sydney destroyed, Epsilon was forced to engage the drones without back-up. The ensuing battle was one of the most brutal in PPDC history, ripping open the Shatterdome and raging onto the streets of Sydney. What saved Epsilon from imminent destruction were its advanced fire control system and heavy armor. The jaeger survived as many as 23 missile hits, while inflicting harrowing damage to the drones using precise targeting of heavy ordnance. This resulted in a rather decisive victory, with Epsilon obliterating all seven drones while taking only superficial damage. Subsequently, Epsilon was transported to MegaTokyo to support Gipsy Avenger, Saber Athena, Bracer Phoenix and Guardian Bravo. By the time Epsilon touched down near Mt. Fuji, the Mega-Kaiju had already been killed by Gipsy Avenger's kamikaze attack. Templar Epsilon was the only fully-operational jaeger after the battle of MegaTokyo, with all others being destroyed or incapacitated. Valor Omega, Guardian Bravo and Titan Redeemer soon joined her after completing repairs. Features Templar Epsilon is a compact and heavily armored jaeger. All its weapons, with the exception of the back-mounted railguns, are recessed into its armored frame. Three pilots are required; two for moving the jaeger, and one for managing the fire control system. The CVN122 Fusion Reactor is an advanced nuclear reactor derivative housed deep within the bowels of the jaeger. It provides tremendous amounts of reserve energy, useful for long patrols or EMP protection. The ATHENA fire control unit coordinates Epsilon's extensive array of weapons. It works in tandem with the SOSUS sensor suite to precisely direct and target ordnance, while avoiding friendly fire. The greatest advantage ATHENA provides is the ability to engage multiple targets at all angles, a capability which proved critical during the Drones' attack. Epsilon's considerable weight stems mainly from its heavy-duty armor. All parts are protected by triple-layered armor, with each layer serving its own purpose. The outer armor plating is derived from chobham armor, used in main battle tanks. It provides tremendous resistance to a kaiju's claws, teeth and tail. The innermost layer is infused with depleted uranium(DU), rendering it immensely dense and impervious to blunt-force impact. All armor plates overlap each other, and special insulation has been applied in between to prevent Blue permeation. Templar Epsilon's HB-1 jackhammer arms can either deliver a barrage of rapid jabs, or one concentrated blow. The latter proved to be twice as powerful as Striker Eureka's punch during tests. Both fists are equipped with this weapon. This, when used with the Elbow Rocket 2.5, is capable of bashing in a cat V kaiju's skull while sending it flying backwards. The Tempest IV microwave/pulse cannon is capable of leveling entire buildings in a 10-mile radius. It is all but invisible to the eye, only noticeable by a slight ripple of air. Upon impact, the cannon burns and warps the kaiju's armor plates while pulping its internal organs. The six-barreled CAG incendiary cannons fire a volley of superheated energy rounds at the target. Its fire rate is equivalent to an HK416 rifle at full-auto, earning it the nickname "Acid Rain." Templar Epsilon comes equipped with a variety of missiles. Each Trident IIIA missile has a yield of 1 kiloton, and is the most devastating non-nuclear projectile known to man. This is complemented by thigh-mounted AKM launchers, and Orca V torpedoes for underwater engagements. The Bull-hammer mortar missiles are launched vertically, and then descend at five times the speed of sound to pulverize a kaiju from above. Finally, Epsilon is equipped with two Back-mounted railguns. Each gun is quad-barreled, and can swivel around to engage targets behind the jaeger. Kaiju Killed The following is a roster of named Kaiju defeated by Templar Epsilon, assisted or on its own. * Rogue Shao Drone 1 * Rogue Shao Drone 2 * Rogue Shao Drone 3 * Rogue Shao Drone 4 * Rogue Shao Drone 5 * Rogue Shao Drone 6 * Rogue Shao Drone 7 * Rogue Shao Drone 8 * Rogue Shao Drone 9